In studies of body composition, MRI and CT scans are often obtained in different locations in the body for adipose tissue assessment. Data acquisition is only one part of the process. Programs must be created that would allow for the easy analysis of data contained in the scans. This process involves easy uploading of the scans into the analysis program (made possible by enabling easy access of critical header data in the analysis program), easy-to-follow instructions on processing the data, easy troubleshooting steps, and easy downloading of both intermediate data for future analysis and final data results. There are many specially-constructed programs for analysis of scan data and each has their relative virtues. However, there has not been a freeware tool with the features described above that could be used for analysis of computerized tomography data. [unreadable] [unreadable] This project involves development of both specialized project-specific analysis programs and a freeware version that can be shared with the research community.